The Honorable Lord
by sadieB798
Summary: Kagome is a published writer, who has a wicked case of writer's block. To get unstuck, she takes her editor's advice and decides to observe and study the best escort in the business: a dry, yet devilishly handsome youkai lord with golden eyes. SessKag Drabble(ish). AU. IN-PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1: Stuck

**STUCK**

Kagome sat on her bed, her legs crisscrossed, with her head in her hands as she stared at the screen of her laptop that was sitting in its usual spot, right in front of her on the foot of her twin sized bed. She stared at the computer screen for a full ten minutes, waiting for inspiration to strike that would send her fingers flying over the keyboard in a mad flurry to try and catch at the fleeting words in her head.

But inspiration was not striking; instead her computer's curser winked back, mocking her efforts.

Frowning, Kagome tapped at her chin, waiting another moment or so before she finally huffed, blowing air at her messy bangs. Kagome shut her laptop with a snap, a sign of surrender; she obviously was not going to get any work done today. It was time to call for backup. She picked up her phone and dialed her editor's private line.

Sango picked up on the first ring. "Kagome?" Sango's voice chirped from the receiver end, "Is the book finished?"

Kagome smiled wearily, "No," she said. She felt a stab of guilt at Sango's hopeful question. She had been asking Kagome that same question every time she called for the past three weeks-exactly when Kagome was supposed to be finished with the first draft of her new novel.

"Look I really need to talk face to face," Kagome continued, "meet me for lunch?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," promised Sango before she hung up.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee

**COFFEE**

"I just don't understand what's wrong with me!" Kagome exclaimed, clutching her steaming coffee mug between her fingers. "I _know _what I want to write about-but for some reason the words just aren't coming to me!"

Sango sipped at her water, absorbing the information her dear friend had given her. They were seated at a booth inside their favorite coffee shop about a block from Kagome's apartment. "Maybe you just need to approach this thing from a different angle." Sango replied. "The heroine is having an affair with an escort right? That's still the plot isn't it?"

Kagome nodded. She took a sip of her coffee before she exclaimed, "And _he's_ part of the issue! I know next to nothing about gigolos or escorts or whatever they're called-and that kind of thing in general! So that character's not helping. At _all._"

"Maybe you just need to put those investigative reporting skills to the test," Sango suggested. "Study a few gigolos; find out what they're like."

"I wouldn't even know _where_ to start looking for them," Kagome said with a sigh, shaking her head.

"Lucky for you," Sango began to rummage through her purse. "I happen to work in an office with an awful lot of unhappy, lonely women-"

"Only because they don't have a husband who can't keep his hands off his wife," teased Kagome, smiling over the brim of her coffee mug.

Sango flushed with embarrassment. "Well I _was_ going to give you the business card of the guy most of them recommended," she flashed a business card in front of her friend's eyes, baiting her. "But if you don't want it-"

"I do I do!" cried Kagome as she reached out to Sango's outstretched hand and snatched the card from her fingers.

Kagome settled back into her seat, and stared down at the card in her hands, frowning. It was a red business card, with all the contact information on the back, but on the front, dead center, was an indigo crescent moon. She looked again at the back of the card. Instead of listing a name, it simply substituted the phrase 'The Honorable Lord.'

" 'The Honorable Lord'?" Kagome repeated in bewilderment.


	3. Chapter 3: Ring

**RING**

Kagome toyed with the business card in her fingers. She had been sitting on her bed for the past few hours after parting with Sango, and she had yet to actually call 'The Honorable Lord' or whatever it was the guy called himself.

"Who makes up these stupid nicknames anyway," Kagome muttered to herself, tossing the card aside and settling back against her bed's pillows.

She knew she would have to call him sooner or later. She was running out of options, and this was the only chance she had of actually starting her book. And if she had any hope at all of meeting Sango's deadline for the completion of the first draft alone (which was to be met in two months' time) she would call the man.

Kagome huffed again. She picked up her phone, and the card, and dialed the number.

The telephone rang, its old familiar _brrrring-_ing echoed down the halls of the cold polished marble house.

The telephone ceased ringing within a minute, as a man picked it up. "Yes?" a man's deep voice rumbled into the receiver.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Um yeah," she said uncertainly, "I-uh, I'd like to speak to...'The Honorable Lord' please."

"Speaking," the voice responded.

"Oh. Um," Kagome nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. She decided to be honest, and settled with the 'polite and business-like' approach. "I don't know how to go about this, exactly-it's my first time, actually. I'd like to meet with you to discuss a business opportunity-"

"Hn," the man answered, Kagome supposed that that was meant to be a thoughtful response. "I am free tomorrow. I shall meet with you to discuss your proposition. I warn you: this is a consultation _only._"

"Um great," Kagome said. His voice had sounded as dangerous as daggers in his warning, which she supposed was the point. "How would you like to meet at Snyder's Coffee Shop on main and-"

"I am well aware of where that is," he said in a bored tone.

"Oh, um. Okay," Kagome said, surprised. "Two o'clock sound good?"

"That is acceptable," he replied. "What will you be wearing?"

Kagome was taken aback. She was not expecting that question. "W-wearing?" she echoed.

"How would you have me recognize you if I do not know what you will be wearing or what you look like?" he asked.

"Oh," Kagome laughed, relieved. Well _duh_ of course, stupid! She said to herself, but aloud she responded: "Um I'll be wearing jeans and a..blue top." Admittedly that was not her best dress choice, but she wanted to keep it simple for him.

There was silence. "And?" he asked pointedly.

"And? Oh! And!" she laughed, "Um I have long dark brown hair, I'm 5'6'' and I have brown eyes. Hope that helps?"

"It does, yes," he said dryly. "I shall see you at two o'clock tomorrow then."

"Great! Oh wait what do you look like?" Kagome asked.

"There is no need. You will recognize me when we meet. Goodbye." Then he hung up.

Kagome exhaled, removing the phone from her ear and tossing it aside. That was possibly the most intense phone call she had ever had in her life.


	4. Chapter 4: Hello

**HELLO**

Kagome sat in the familiar coffee shop, sipping at her glass of water. But instead of sitting in her usual booth, she was sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the shop that only seated two, she faced the door to the shop to make it easier for the Lord to spot her.

She sipped again at her water nervously, as she tapped out a rhythm with her foot. Admittedly she had been here for about ten minutes after cursing herself out for a few hours for not coming up with any good starts to her story before she finally gave up and walked to the coffee shop.

The bell at the door entrance tinkled, and Kagome's head shot up. It wasn't him. She was sure of it, because she did not recognize the man in the brown jacket walking past her. She, despite the absurdity of it all, genuinely believed him when the Lord had said she would recognize him.

The bell tinkled again, this time a pimply faced teenage boy entered. Definitely not him, Kagome thought.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall. It had just struck two when the bell tinkled for the last time. Kagome, not bothering to move her head away from the direction of the clock, glanced at the door and gaped.

The man who breezed through the door to the coffee shop, was very tall, with slivery-blue hair that ended at just at his hips and billowed in the breeze from outside. He had serious, piercing golden eyes, with two magenta stripes scrapping both of his cheeks that were perfectly symmetrical. He held a no-nonsense countenance, and his mouth was set in a thin, determined line. He was dressed very sharp in an indigo suit and tie. And, although Kagome had never before in her life seen this man, she recognized him solely from the indigo crescent moon shaped marking that peeked from beneath his bangs; the very same crescent moon that was this man's trademark and insignia on his business card.

This is _definitely _the Honorable Lord, Kagome thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Assessment

**ASSESSMENT**

His eyes met hers and for no apparent reason sent a shiver along Kagome's spine.

"The two o'clock appointment, I presume?" Sesshomaru asked, although he already knew that this young woman was the same woman he spoke to on the phone the night before.

A soft pink glow emanated from the young woman's breast and spread throughout her body, and was subtly radiating around her. Sesshomaru's interest piqued, but made care not to show it. Masking his facial expressions to show little to no emotion had come easily to Sesshomaru over time (as it should after over six hundred years). That's certainly new, he thought.

"Hi," Kagome said, recognizing the man's voice from the phone call. She stood and stretched out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Kagome."

Sesshomaru simply inclined his head slightly in greeting and sat down in the chair opposite her. She sat back down, and stared at him head on. He quickly glanced her over, concocting a mental assessment of her.

Her clothing suggested a case of self-confidence issues, although he was leaning more toward the probability that she lived a comfortable lifestyle. Her hair was loose and hung down to just above her waist, suggesting she loved the freedom that her said lifestyle offered her. Cat hairs scattered across her lap-not to mention the subtle odor of the feline in question that clung to her-meaning she had only one cat and showed affection for him, yet did not smother him with it (he was sure this cat was a him), and the feline in turn gave her a respectful amount of space because of it.

His eyes zeroed in on her fingers. No calluses; not an instrument enthusiast, obviously. The subtle smell of ink was on her fingers, hinting that she was around pens. An office worker then, but her said clothes and hairstyle suggest otherwise. She is around ink. The smell of paper was also around her; books...

"You're a writer," Sesshomaru said aloud.

Kagome's eyes widened. "That's-that's amazing! How on earth did you know?"

"Just some deducing," Sesshomaru replied in what appeared to be a bored tone, but was in actuality how he normally spoke. "I am Sesshomaru."

"You're a youkai, aren't you?" she asked.

It was his turn to be impressed, though, of course, he did not show it. Sesshomaru simply arched an eyebrow. "Inu-youkai. How did you know?"

Kagome was impressed; inu-youkai were extremely rare nowadays, what with all the mixing between youkai and humans, thus producing hanyou children. "I've been around youkai my entire life; My grandfather and mother run a shrine a train ride away from here."

"That explains it." Sesshomaru responded. A waiter came and Sesshomaru ordered a special blend of coffee that Kagome had never heard of. Must be his own mixture, she mused.

"You have some priestess abilities, don't you?" Sesshomaru continued.

"Yes," Kagome answered, amazed. "Inherited through my mother's side of the family."

Sesshomaru nodded. "How did you become a writer?" The waiter returned with Sesshomaru's drink, he nodded appreciatively as the waiter refilled Kagome's water. She muttered a thank you.

Kagome sighed slightly; just who was interviewing whom here? "I've always loved books and reading, and instead of staying at home to run the shrine, I went away to college to continue my studies. One day in junior year I was struck with inspiration and banged out a novel in two days. I showed it to my best friend, Sango, who at the time was just starting out as an underling at a publishing company. She showed it to the higher-ups and I was signed before the month was out. A year later my first novel came out. I've been writing with them ever since, and Sango's been promoted over the years to become my full-time editor and has been managing me since."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said thoughtfully. Now that he thought about it, there was only one Kagome in the world of literature that he could think of... "You're Kagome Higurashi, aren't you? The author of those popular young adult novels?"


	6. Chapter 6: Arrangement

**ARRANGEMENT**

Kagome laughed; her laughter was like the tinkling of bells. "How'd you guess?"

"I've read about you," he replied. Yes, now he was certain. This Kagome was the very same woman who was one of the most popular young adult novelists. And, last year alone, had sold over a million copies of just one of her three young adult book series. She had all this money, yet why would she choose to live a comfortable lifestyle? She had enough money to move into a small palace.

"I grew up in a comfortable environment," She started, as though she had heard his mental question, "We could only afford the necessities. Because of that, I don't spend very much money on myself, and besides I'm not used to having so much money!" She laughed. "I just dispense some of it equally between different charities I'm part of."

She's a giver. Sesshomaru thought. She obviously has mother-like qualities. But why is it she is now enlisting in his services?

"I need help," she said, answering his question again. Kagome sighed. "I'm working on an erotica novel-my first, believe it or not," she chuckled nervously, "and I'm having a really tough case of writer's block that I just can't shake off." She shook her head. She looked up at him through her bangs. He was thoughtfully contemplating her. He wasn't rushing her or anything. He radiated patience.

"And, due to the subject matter," she continued. "I gotta admit I'm completely clueless about it. So Sango suggested I speak with a professional, and she gave me your card that she got from her co-workers. They told her you were the best."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly, though not denying her latter statement. "One of your characters is in my line of business?"

"The male lead, actually," Kagome smiled weakly. "My deadline for the first draft of the book is expected in two months' time. And since I don't have a clue as to how to go about this, I was wondering if I could...erm, hang out with you and collaborate. I could pay you!" She said hurriedly as a blush formed on her face. "I don't want you to think I'd get in your way and inconvenience you without offering you some sort of payment for all my trouble..."

"This is just," Sesshomaru said, picking the right words, "observational research for your book?"

Kagome blushed bright red. "Yes. But I _will_ pay you! I'm a woman of my word, I promise!"

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, shaking his head. Kagome thought it was about as pleasant as a lion's laughter. Though she was surprised he was amused. Although, admittedly, the situation was a bit unusual. "All right, Miss Higurashi." He said, his eyes staring at her; his gaze felt like he was reading her thoughts through her corneas. "You have a deal."

Kagome smiled; the soft pink glow that was surrounding her earlier, shimmered brightly. "Really? Oh thank you!" she said gratefully. A split second later, her smile was gone and she was all business. Sesshomaru found himself missing that cheerful smile.

She crouched away from the table for a moment, and just as suddenly came back up again, this time with a satchel the color of lavender in her hands as she rummaged through it.

"I'll need to have a number to reach you by, an address so that I can...observe." She suddenly looked back up at him, her face a little flushed with embarrassment "I'll, erm, need to observe you in action while you're with your clients so I can get a grasp of what it is you...do."

Sesshomaru's mouth quirked for a split second. Kagome thought that meant he had smiled.

"Have you got a pen?" He asked.

Kagome quickly pulled out a pen and notepad from her satchel and handed it to him.

He wrote in a flourishing handwriting, handed them back to Kagome, and explained, "That is my personal phone number and the address of my home. My business hours sometimes go very late into the night, you may be forced to have little to no sleep. Also be aware that sometimes I am encountered with...desperate women, so be on guard."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "How soon can you start?" He asked.

"Erm, as soon as possible," she said with only the slightest bit of hesitation.

"Good, because I have an appointment with a client tonight at eight o'clock." He said as he rose from the table. "We will be meeting at the French restaurant on Gold Street-I assume you know the place I'm speaking of?"

"Y-yes," Kagome said.

"You will meet me there." He said, reaching into his inner suit pocket, withdrawing some money and slapped it on the table. "You will sit a little aways from the table, close enough to observe and listen, but not so close as to be mistaken for being in my company." His golden eyes glistened as he arched a brow. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes," Kagome said again.

"If all goes smoothly," he continued, "which I am positive it will, once my client and I leave the restaurant you may follow us through your means of transportation." He eyed her again. "Am I being clear?"

"Crystal," she said.

"I will see you at eight," he said, turning on his heel as he breezed back out the door from which he came, causing the bell above his head to tinkle.

"It's a date!" Kagome cried happily as she waved at him through the windows.


	7. Chapter 7: Homecoming

**HOMECOMING**

As soon as he had entered his home, Sesshomaru was not granted enough time to announce his arrival or to even shut the door before a high pitched shriek of delight bounced off the walls of his house.

Sesshomaru did not even flinch, but only slightly smiled at Rin's uncanny enthusiasm for his return. It was actually quite adorable that the child still got excited whenever he returned home from work. Granted it would, undoubtedly, not last for very much longer, but he was only too happy to create a designated time for him to arrive from his consultations with his clients just so that he could be greeted by the happy little girl.

"Sesshomaruuuuuuuuu!" Rin's feet slapped against the smooth surface of the wooden floor as the eight year old little girl raced through the parlor to the front door where her adopted father stood patiently waiting for her.

Just a second before the little girl would have plowed into the demon, she leapt up from the floor and flew into his open arms where she clung to his neck tightly.

"Welcome home, Sesshomaru-dono!" said the gleeful child into Sesshomaru's ear.

A ghost of a smile touched his lips as Sesshomaru slightly tightened his embrace around the small child's waist. "Thank you Rin."


	8. Chapter 8: Routine

**ROUTINE**

Soon after being greeted by his daughter, Sesshomaru was tugged outside by the child to the grassy yard behind the house which was inhabited by a small playground that would have been more appropriate at an elementary school rather than in the home of a demon escort (though granted a very _wealthy _demon escort). There the pair picked flowers from the colorful garden and diverged in small, imaginary adventures until Rin's dinner was announced by a small green imp by the name of Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken's annoying voice whispered to his master as the young girl skipped ahead of them inside the house to freshen up for her dinner. "It is already a quarter to seven, m'lord."

"Hn," Sesshomaru grunted in acknowledgement. "And the client's information?"

"On your desk as you requested, m'lord!"

"Hn" was Sesshomaru's only reply as he stepped into the house. "I'll say goodnight to Rin once I am done preparing for tonight." It was not an explanation, but a statement of fact. For this Sesshomaru did not owe anyone an explanation, least of all to Jaken, whose opinion did not matter in the slightest.

"Yes m'lord!" squawked Jaken as he bowed repeatedly.

Without further instructions, Sesshomaru proceeded to head back to the house's main entrance and descend the elegant staircase that led to his quarters to prepare for his dinner.


	9. Chapter 9: Interference

**INTERFERENCE**

Around this time, Sesshomaru would be finished with his shower, had his attire for the evening picked out and arranged neatly on his bedspread, and would be reviewing the files he kept on his clients while enjoying a little glass of wine. These files included but were not limited to: notes he had made about his clientele without their knowledge, lists of phone numbers and addresses they had given him, as well as printed copies of each check they deposited to him.

Now Sesshomaru, a creature of habit, had just finished his shower, was in the process of laying out a black suit on top his bed, and had his file on his "date" tonight, Mrs. Jen Gardener, opened beside his shirt when it finally occurred to him that his mind was not going to allow him to focus on anything.

Try as he might, Sesshomaru could not stop thinking about the strange events that had taken place today. After putting up a bit of a fight, Sesshomaru finally huffed in indignation, before he allowed his mind to ponder the day's developments. One development in particular.

Kagome Higurashi. The image of the bright bubbly priestess-turned-writer popped into his head as he dressed in his underclothes, and proceeded to tug on pants, socks and shoes.

He had had some odd clients before (which also meant he would have to take part in some embarrassingly unpleasant requests due to their...interests), but to have a renowned young adult writer as a client only wanting to study his lifestyle purely for research-

This was certainly a first for him.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the memory of Kagome's flushed face as he began to button his shirt in front of his mirror. It was then that he noticed the reflection of Rin standing in the doorway of his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10: Tie

**TIE**

Sesshomaru turned, and raised an eyebrow at the young girl. Normally he would have heard her small footsteps as she ascended the staircase and go to meet her, but he was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even heard the child.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said blandly, "you know you're not allowed here unless I call." Jaken should not have let her out of his sight; he should be well aware of the consequences by now. He would have to kick him as a reminder.

Rin dipped her head shamefully, "You didn't call. I was worried."

Sesshomaru stood beside her, and patted her head to show he was not angry. "There's nothing to fear," He reassured. "Come. I require an expert eye."

Rin brightened happily and skipped beside her father as he led her to the drawer in his wardrobe where he kept all his ties. "Which should I wear?" he asked.

"Hmm," Rin thoughtfully pursed her lips and scanned each tie before finally pulling out one the color of red wine and holding out to Sesshomaru. "This one!" She exclaimed happily.

Sesshomaru took the tie from her fingers, crazing her hands gently with his claws as he held it up in front of him to inspect her choice.

"Hn," he replied after a moment, "an excellent choice."


	11. Chapter 11: Reassurance

**REASSURANCE**

"Is Sesshomaru-dono meeting with another lady friend tonight?" Rin asked, staring up at him.

"Hn," was his reply as he proceeded to fasten the tie around his neck with the aid of his reflection.

"Oh," Rin was silent.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the girl as he finished attending to his tie. He noted with concern the girl's look of distress.

He bent down to her eye level and made sure she was looking back at him before he said, "She will never be able to replace you."

Rin broke out into a smile that could have melted an icy tundra.


	12. Chapter 12: Corporal Punishment

**CORPORAL PUNISHMENT**

"_There_ you are, you stupid girl!" Jaken shrieked when he saw Rin making her way down the stairs beside his master.

As a response, the bottom of Sesshomaru's foot made contact with Jaken's face, propelling the lesser demon down the flight of stairs.

"WAUGH!" Jaken shrieked as he tumbled downward before he finally landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom stair. Sesshomaru did not bat an eye to his servant's pained wail as he donned his suit's jacket.

When she reached the bottom, Rin stepped around Jaken's body in order to stand beside him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried the imp cowardly, "I-I didn't mean-! It's just that the girl is _so_ stupid! A-And..."

Sesshomaru approached the bottom stair, and ignoring Jaken's sniveling, stepped unceremoniously on him, squashing his innards. As Sesshomaru reached the door, he turned back to face Rin and commanded, "Rin go to bed."

"Right!" she smiled, giving him a wave and said, "Goodnight Sesshomaru-dono!" before she proceeded to make her way through the parlor to the other part of the house where her and Jaken's sleeping quarters were located.

"G-goodnight Lord Sessho..." Jaken whimpered just as Sesshomaru closed the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13: Late

**LATE**

Kagome tore around her apartment looking for the light beige dress. It was not in her closet, nor was it in her laundry basket, or in any other corner of her bedroom. Immediately after returning from her excursion with the escort-_Sesshomaru_, she reminded herself-she had decided to do a little investigating of her own of the man she was paying to observe, when she fell asleep on her couch. She was out like a light, and had only been brought back to the land of the living due to her stomach aching with hunger. That was when she noticed it was seven thirty.

Promptly she had hopped into the shower, cut herself shaving her legs, dried herself off and was in her bra and panties with her toothbrush in her mouth as she searched the place for her stupid dress.

He's going to kill me for sure! Kagome thought as she brushed at her teeth furiously and spit into the sink. She continued her search and in her rush, stubbed her toe on the leg of her desk.

"Sonofabitch!" She grimaced, lifting her aching foot to inspect the damage as she continued to hop around the apartment.

Then she realized where she had left her dress.

It was sitting on the chair to her desk along with the rest of her clean clothes that she had yet to put into their proper places. After a bit of digging through the clothes, she unearthed it: the dress was light beige, with embroidered purple, pink and yellow wildflowers scattered all over. Kagome slipped the dress over her head, and smoothed it out so it properly fitted her body. She glanced back at her digital clock on her bedside table and brightened. Seven forty-five.

A new record, she smiled. Still feeling high from her accomplishment, Kagome grabbed her clutch containing her wallet and keys and was out the door of her apartment.

A moment later she looked down at her feet and realized she was not wearing shoes.

"Shit," she cursed.


	14. Chapter 14: Dinner

**DINNER**

Château Girard was a lovely French restaurant. It's reputation in town was one of high stature; it was known as the best restaurant in town.

The interior was painted a dark green, held several tables indoors, and even had a patio in the back that was used exclusively for large parties. Glittering yellow lights were strung all around the restaurant in order to create an enchanted evening atmosphere.

There were also plastic plants that were "planted" strategically to obscure the customers' view of each other; in that sense, the customers would feel that they had the restaurant all to themselves.

However that would prove difficult tonight as the restaurant was so full, it was bursting at the seams.

The only reason Sesshomaru was able to get a table was due to his precise planning.

Firstly he knew it was a Friday night, and knew also that Château Girard tended to be incredibly crowded on Friday nights.

And because of this, Sesshomaru had reserved a table three nights ago. _His_ own table, as a matter of fact.

He had frequented this restaurant for so long and so often that he was considered a regular (the servers and staff even had concocted a nickname that was used behind his back: "the Youkai Boy Toy"), and due to this fact, Sesshomaru had his very own table. It was located in the coziest place in the restaurant: a corner table that was perfect for quiet romantic evenings.

Which was where Sesshomaru was currently sitting with Mrs. Jen Gardener, a busty bottled blond in her late thirties/early forties who was quite...affectionate. But Sesshomaru was more than a little familiar with this behavior from his clients; it came with the territory, so to speak.

What he was not accustomed to being stood up by clients. Such as that author, Kagome Higurashi.

He sharply glanced down at his wristwatch again for the umpteenth time, something that Mrs. Gardener was not particularly paying attention to as she was drinking too much already before they had even ordered.

He noted with disdain that That Woman was twelve minutes late for this meeting. He radiated waves of annoyance that everyone in the restaurant, except his client (who was now cozying up to him) could pick up on.

"Mmm," Mrs. Gardener leaned into him, "Sesshy you seem so distracted tonight..." she pouted.

"Hn," He said, ignoring the strong desire to melt her with his poisonous claws for calling him...'Sesshy'. "I apologize. It won't happen again, Jen."

"Hi," came a bubbly voice behind the booth. A voice, Sesshomaru noted, that was out of breath. "Table for one, please." And very familiar.

"Ah just in time, Mademoiselle," said the host. "A table has just become vacant. Right this way."

"Wow. Is it always crowded like this?" the woman asked, making easy conversation.

"Only on Friday's, Mademoiselle." the host answered.

The host turned the corner to lead the customer to her table, and were just passing Sesshomaru's table, when he looked up and saw that the young lady was Kagome.


	15. Chapter 15: Stupid Plant

**STUPID PLANT**

Kagome arrived at the restaurant a little late. Although to Sesshomaru, who she was sure had a schedule even for when he had to relieve his bowels, this would probably be considered as more than a little late.

But it wasn't her fault! Well. Maybe a chunk of it _was_ her fault...

Of course she was already out the door, when she realized she wasn't wearing any shoes. And _of course_ her shoes weren't where she'd last put them, which then led to another all-out search around her apartment to find the missing shoes (they turned out to have been located, oddly enough, in her laundry basket of all places).

It was a miracle she made it in the time she did considering the restaurant was far from being around the corner from where she lived.

But that didn't matter! What _did _matter was that she was here now. And that she had managed to get a table in a crowded restaurant! Score!

She was feeling pretty great about it all...until the host led her past a corner table.

Where she was greeted by Sesshomaru's angry glare.

Kagome's smile died. She promptly mouthed out an apology to the youkai, but was ignored. He only stared at her as he took a sip of his red wine.

She shrugged it off; as long as she could see and hear his date, then maybe it would get her creative juices going, inspire some new ideas, and maybe even give her a chance to get started on her book...

At least she had thought so, until she noticed where the waiter was seating her.

It was a corner table. A very nice spot, and she realized that Sesshomaru was sitting at the opposite side of the restaurant; directly opposite from her, in fact. Well she wouldn't be able to _hear_ his date, but maybe that would have been okay if she just _saw_ it all unfold in front of her-

_Provided, of course, if the biggest, stupidest plant in the entire restaurant that was acting as an interior center piece were not obstructing her field of vision._

"Ah, excuse me," she said as the host handed her a menu. "My friend over there is on a date, and I just wanted to know if it were at all possible if I could sit a teensy bit closer to him to see if it's going okay."

"I'm so sorry, Mademoiselle," the host apologized. "But we are completely filled up! There are no more open tables."

"Ah. Well thanks anyway." She said, giving him her best smile and began to scan the menu.

She waited until the host had gone before she stared daggers at Sesshomaru. Which was of course unnoticed due to the very large greenery.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered.


	16. Chapter 16: Power Struggle

**POWER STRUGGLE**

Sesshomaru smirked smugly when he felt the priestess's powers flare up angrily from across the restaurant. Her angry waves were about as subtle as a shotgun. She certainly was very powerful, he thought as he took another sip of his wine. That would teach her for not following through with their plans, and should insure no mistakes like this again in the future.

"Sesshy," Mrs. Gardener said as she stood from the table, "I have to go powder my nose. Don't you go anywhere."

Sesshomaru inclined his head, still irritated at being called something so ridiculous. And she turned to go to the bathroom, giggling like a drunken schoolgirl at a frat party.

He waited until she had gone before he took another long drain of his wine. "Another," he commanded to a passing waiter. He knew it was going to be a long night ahead of him.

Suddenly he felt such a strong flare of pure unbridled energy that sent the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

There were very few individuals who could get such a reaction from the Inu-youkai lord.

He looked over just in time to see Kagome sitting down in his client's once occupied space.

He would have to remember not to underestimate this priestess.

"You couldn't have helped me out? Not even a little?" Kagome muttered indignantly.

Her powers flared up again, causing Sesshomaru to feel light headed, and slightly woozy. He flared his own youki as a response, gently pushing at her powers, urging her to back down.

"Had you actually bothered to try to show up on time like we coordinated, we would not be having this problem." He replied cooly.

A waiter came and deposited the red bottle of wine onto the table.

Kagome flushed hotly, her powers rising higher. "You know what your problem is? It's that you-"

"She's coming back," Sesshomaru interjected, pouring the wine into his glass. He really wanted her to go away; she obviously wasn't controlling her powers at the moment and he was resisting his instinctual urge to eliminate the threat.

Kagome frowned. "This isn't over," she vowed as she quickly got out of the booth and returned to her own table.

She had gone just as Mrs. Gardener came back from around the corner, bringing with her a giant cloud of expensive perfume that clung closely to her, assaulting Sesshomaru's poor nose.

He sighed inwardly, but aloud he recited without a drop of emotion, "You look beautiful."

He was lying, of course. Nothing was more unattractive to him than a woman who masked her scent with something so putrid. But if he expected to get paid, he had to lie.

He realized it wouldn't have mattered to her anyway; she was far past being tipsy and she was already planning past dessert.

Kagome was still seething when she sat back down at her table. The waiter had left a glass of water and a basket of bread sticks on the tablecloth for her. She took one and munched on it angrily, her teeth tearing into the bread. Who does he think he is? Punishing her for something that wasn't even her fault! It was ridiculous!

Date or not, she should go back over there and give him a piece of her mind. In fact, she decided she would when she noticed Sesshomaru was on his way to the bathroom.

She promptly got up and followed him...until he actually entered the men's restroom.

She only hesitated a split second.

Then she pushed the swinging bathroom door ajar and stepped inside.

He was at the urinal, relieving himself with his back to her. Sesshomaru only had to notice the strong purity in the dingy bathroom to come to the conclusion that the priestess was in the bathroom with him.

"Have you no concept of privacy, woman?" He asked with exasperation.

"Listen you," she said angrily, pointing her finger at him. "Not everyone has amazing hearing capabilities like you do," He zipped up his fly, and flushed the urinal, then stepped over to the sink to wash his claws.

Kagome continued, "So my sitting all the way on the opposite side of the restaurant does not help my situation at _all_!"

"You want amazing hearing capabilities," Sesshomaru asked, drying his hands before he was in front of her in a millisecond.

He loomed over her, allowing his youki to flare and rise, challenging her powers that were already close to boiling over. He glared at her with his piercing golden eyes, yet the woman held her ground and did not even flinch, even though he was sure she could feel the power of his youki.

Sesshomaru had to admit, he was a bit impressed with her. He usually was not that easily impressed by people, and generally did not feel that way about everyone he came into contact with.

But where would the fun in that be if he let her know?

"Get some," he growled. Then he breezed past her, his youki trailing behind him as he pushed open the door and left her in the men's bathroom.

Kagome stormed back to her table, anger boiling up inside of her. She knew there was only one thing that would be able to help her calm down.

"M-miss?" a voice stuttered uncertainly. Kagome looked up at the waiter. "Are you, er, ready to..?"

"I'll have the biggest ice cream sundae you've got," she ordered, closing her menu with a snap.


	17. Chapter 17: Food for Thought

**FOOD FOR THOUGHT**

It was indeed big. It was about the size of the second largest Evian bottle in the line up of bottle sizes, filled to the brim with three very large scoops of vanilla ice cream, drowned in dark chocolate fudge, a mountain of whipped cream on top, layered in nuts and with a bright red cherry snuggled in the white frothy cream.

It wasn't the largest ice cream Kagome had ever seen, but it would have to suffice.

She dug immediately into it. She didn't normally eat her feelings, but whenever she felt especially upset about something, she found that eating sweet things eased her pain. Besides it was easy to think about your problems when you had another spoonful of ice cream to look forward to.

She had been positively livid when she had sat down, but the moment when her ice cream arrived, seeing the sugary rich confection began to melt her anger away and see she had overreacted.

_Of course_ it was her fault she was late; being angry at Sesshomaru was just wasted energy. If she wanted to be angry at someone she should be angry with herself. After all, she was the one who decided to take a nap when she did.

She felt so ashamed of herself. And by the time the last bit of ice cream was eaten, she promised she would apologize as soon as possible.

"As soon as possible" took the form of Sesshomaru's client who was just passing by Kagome on her way to the bathroom.

Kagome seized the opportunity and quickly ran back to his table.

As soon as Sesshomaru saw Kagome running toward his table, he could feel a massive headache coming on. "Don't you have someone else to terrorize?" he asked drinking his wine again.

Kagome sat down next to him. Sesshomaru had his youki up as soon as he saw her approaching as a precaution, but realized that wasn't necessary. Her angry energy had gone away, replaced by one of calm serenity. He slowly lowered his youki.

"Listen," she began, "I'm sorry. You're right, it's my fault I got myself into this situation. I fell asleep and ended up being late. I promise it won't happen again."

Sesshomaru stared at her. Of course he believed her; he didn't believe that this woman would ever intentionally hurt anyone, or that she was even capable of doing so.

"Hn, you're forgiven." He said simply. "Don't believe that I will be so forgiving next time."

"Like I said," Kagome said soberly. "It won't happen again."

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed pleasantly. The corner of his mouth quirked. That might have been a smile, Kagome thought with a little bit of delight. Suddenly Sesshomaru's expression changed. Those golden eyes that had held that pleasantness, died out, and he sighed with exasperation.

"Oh Gods," he said, turning back to his wine. "This woman is relentless. She's coming back again." He tested the air. "She'll be here in a moment."

"Shit!" Kagome panicked.

"You won't have time to leave," he said calmly. It was just as well; this sham of a date was already turning into a drive through hell. He now just wanted to go home and sleep.

Kagome was silent. She was evaluating him.

"Right," she said, shifting in her seat. "Move your legs," she commanded just before she crouched down onto her knees, and startled Sesshomaru by crawling underneath the table.


	18. Chapter 18: Underneath

**UNDERNEATH**

Sesshomaru frowned, leaned over the side of his seat, lifted the white tablecloth and peered at Kagome. "What do you think you're doing, woman?" he uttered.

The fact was it was very obvious that she was far from comfortable underneath the table. She had her knees curled into her chin, her back was arched against the gum-covered belly of the table. But rather than complain, she simply stated, "You need this job. I won't get in the way, just ignore me."

Sesshomaru frowned and was about to tell the wretched girl that this was foolish and not worth it, when Mrs. Gardener's voice piped up, "Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru's head disappeared from underneath the tablecloth.

"What were you doing down there?" the woman asked, moving to sit back down. Kagome's elbow was mere inches away from the woman's red felt high-heeled shoes. The heel was about six inches long. She was careful not to bump into her.

"Dropped my fork." Sesshomaru replied.

"Ohhh," the woman cooed as though she were talking to a child. "You are _so_ adorable!"

Kagome's mouth opened in disbelief. _This_ was Sesshomaru's clientele? Women who made him feel crummy? What was worse was that the woman sounded absolutely plastered. She felt a stab of pity for the inu-youkai.

That feeling was immediately replaced with irritation once Kagome realized she would be there all night. Whelp, she thought, If I'm gonna be here all night, may as well get comfortable. She made small, slow movements so as to not bump into anyone, curled her legs underneath her into a prayer position.

"This has been _such_ a great evening Sesshy," the woman said, trying to be seductive, but his nickname came out as slightly slurred and sounded so childish anyway.

"Hn," he muttered. Kagome could tell he was not pleased with what his client was going to suggest next; even Kagome felt disgusted to think of it.

"But," the woman purred, her leg grazed against Kagome's arm. She jumped slightly from the contact. But the woman, thinking it was Sesshomaru's leg, moved her leg so that it ran up and down Kagome's skin. "That doesn't mean it has to end..."

Kagome would have laughed...if it weren't for the fact that it was _her_ Sesshomaru's client was playing footsie with, literally having no room to escape, and that this was creepy on so many different levels. This woman was unbelievable!

Please say no, please say no, Kagome prayed. Not just for herself, but so that Sesshomaru could save face in her eyes.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied simply.

Well it wasn't a yes...but it wasn't a no either.

Well what did you expect, Kagome? She asked herself. He _is_, after all an escort...

"Hmmm?" The woman asked.

Kagome could practically feel the dampness between the woman's legs gushing down underneath the table like a waterfall. She wanted to gag. Somebody please kill me now, she pleaded.

Suddenly a sharp and intense pain shot through Kagome's leg.


	19. Chapter 19: Check Please

**CHECK PLEASE**

Kagome silently gasped in pain. She lifted up her hand and covered her mouth to muffle a painful cry. She tried to readjust herself, but quickly realized there was no more room to move.

She was trapped.

"Ow ow ow," she whispered, gritting her teeth in pain as the muscles in her leg continued to cramp up on her.

"What was that?" the woman above asked. Sesshomaru did not comment.

"More wine, monsieur?" asked a waiter, suddenly approaching the table.

Another sharp jab of pain shot through her leg and Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"Cramp cramp cramp!" she cried, scrambling as fast as she could out from underneath the table. She leapt to her feet, the heel of her shoe catching on the end of the tablecloth, which was then pulled from the table much like a magician's trick...

Only instead of leaving the table undisturbed, it took the table down with it.

Then Kagome proceeded to run into the waiter, who had been balancing a tray of empty dishes, a bottle of very expensive red wine, and glasses at the time, causing them and the waiter to topple over. The dishes, bottle of wine and glasses crashed to the ground...but not before a few little droplets of the wine fell onto Mrs. Jen Gardener's dress.

Which was light in comparison to the waterfall that drenched Kagome, soaking through her dress.

The restaurant, which had once been filled with incessant chattering as each guest was in a world apart from Sesshomaru's and Kagome's, suddenly became silent.

So much for ignoring her.

Mrs. Jen Gardener shrieked, leaping to her feet.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" She screamed. She looked about ready to rip the hair off her own head.

Kagome only laid lamely on the ground, on top of the poor waiter, while his coworkers were scrambling around them to pick up the pieces of the disaster. Kagome was relieved that the cramping in her leg muscles had finally gone, and was wondering why it was suddenly so cold...

"THIS WAS A _DESIGNER_ DRESS!" Mrs. Gardener continued, throwing a tantrum that would have put a five year old child to tears. "AND YOU'VE _RUINED IT! _YOU STUPID STUPID GIRL!"

"En_ough_." Sesshomaru ordered, his voice as sharp as steel. Sharp enough to silence his client.

"I will pay for the dress," Sesshomaru continued nobly. "Do not take this out on her. It was not her fault."

"And you," she spat, rounding on Sesshomaru. "What kind of gigolo are you? Hiding another woman underneath the table on a date! Well I don't want your _gigolo_ money! Either she pays or I'm leaving!"

"Then leave." Sesshomaru growled.

Mrs. Gardener gaped, she looked as though someone had slapped her. "Ex_cuse_ me?" she asked.

"Leave. And know this," His eyes flashed dangerously, and in a flash he stood in front of Mrs. Jen Gardener, towering over her. Sesshomaru was pleased to see the woman was shocked and terrified. "You are fired as my client. I'm terminating our contract."

She scoffed, attempting to hide her fear. "Fire me? You can't fire me! I'm firing you!" She took up her fur frock and stormed past him. "And don't think I'm leaving you a tip!" She shouted from the door.

She slammed the door on her way out.

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Check please," Kagome said.


	20. Chapter 20: Payment

**PAYMENT**

"No I insist on paying!" Kagome argued stubbornly.

Sesshomaru frowned. The duo were currently settling the dispute on who would pay for the damages that were caused mere minutes ago, and settling the checks to their dinners with the restaurant's owner and the manager.

The mess they had caused had already been picked up at that point, but the red wine had gone into the carpet, which would have to be cleaned. And the dishes they lost would need to be replaced...

All Sesshomaru could see were the expenses piling up in front of him.

Although the majority of the wine had been soaked up through Kagome's dress, ruining the once light beige color turning it a bloody hue, the restaurant had offered to pay to have it cleaned. But she only gave a good natured laugh and said, "It's old, it wouldn't be worth it."

It was during this conversation that Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's drenched dress was, naturally, providing everyone with a very good view of her underwear and her..._other_ attributes.

Once he had noticed, Sesshomaru promptly took off his suit's jacket, which would just pass Kagome's thighs, and gave it to Her to cover herself to avoid further embarrassment.

But that did not stop the majority of men in the restaurant from staring at Kagome whenever her back was turned, or when they thought he wasn't looking. Sesshomaru responded by giving them the scariest scowl he had, or a deep-throated growl as a warning that ended up making them all immediately regret their decision.

Although doing so made Sesshomaru feel like a plaster saint; he was no better than those lecherous men. At every opportunity he had, even involuntarily, he would glance down at his companion, and catch, sometimes _lingering,_ glimpses from the opening of his coat of the frilly light pink bra she sported and her underwear of the same hue, only patterned with cute little ducks.

How he envied those ducks.

He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He had such respect for Kagome, and would not continue to degrade her by acting on the perverts' level.

Which was why he was insisting on paying for the damages. And for dinner.

"This was not your fault," he affirmed, shaking his head.

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "Sesshomaru, I _tipped over a table,_ ran into a _waiter_, and caused him to _break_ all that stuff! It's _completely_ my fault!"

"You would not have been down there if it weren't for me," Sesshomaru replied simply. "Had I forgiven you much earlier, we would not be having this discussion."

"If you had forgiven me earlier you would still be on a date with that horrible woman!" Kagome countered, then whispered, "and you would've had to take her home! Ugh!" She made a noise of disgust at the memory of his client's apparent horniness.

Sesshomaru had to admit he was at a bit of a loss on that one. If it weren't for Kagome, who knows exactly how far that date would have gone. Oddly enough, Kagome had saved him, and for that he was grateful.

But aloud he said, "Whom I decide to conduct business with is none of your concern."

Kagome scowled. "It is while I'm observing you. Here!" She thrust her debit card at the manager, and said, with fire in her eyes, "Charge it to my debit account."

"W-which are you paying for, miss?" the manager said, a little frightened of her. "The damages or...?"

"All of it." Kagome asserted.

Sesshomaru was stunned. No woman he'd ever met in his years of being an escort had ever taken the initiative such as this, without expecting something in return for themselves. In fact no woman he'd ever met in all the years of his _life_ had taken initiative like this.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome took the receipt from the manager, who thanked her immensely, and head towards the exit. He trailed behind her into the cool night air.

"I will repay you," Sesshomaru vowed into the night air.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, spinning around to look at him, her eyes glowed with excitement. "That was amazing! I feel a lot better already! Sesshomaru if the rest of your dates are gonna be like this, you won't owe me a thing!" She beamed happily.


	21. Chapter 21: Fantasy Man

**Thank you all so much for your love and encouragement! I absolutely ****_loved _****reading all your reviews! Please keep them coming! And without further adieu, I present another chapter!**

* * *

**FANTASY MAN**

Sesshomaru glanced around the large parking lot of the restaurant. "Where is your car?"

"Didn't take one," Kagome replied. "I don't even own one."

Sesshomaru frowned. "How did you get here then?"

"I took my bike," Kagome responded nonchalant as she pointed toward a pink beat-up contraption near the restaurant's entrance.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes in consternation. "Woman," he muttered with exasperation.

Now he understood what other factors contributed to her earlier tardiness.

"Well how did _you_ get here then?" Kagome asked bristling defensively.

"I took my car." He said, as though it were the silliest question in the world. Sesshomaru pointed a set of keys, pressed a button and a loud chirp came from the far right of the parking lot.

Kagome, curious as to just what it was that the honorable lord drove, walked past him and all the other cars over to where the noise had emanated from. She was taken aback by the glossy, sleek, jet black sports car that stared back at her. She gaped.

Sesshomaru stood by her side. He cocked his head to stare at her. "What is it?" he asked. "Do you not like it?"

"No, not at all," Kagome reassured. "It's just." She turned to look at him. "It's just...so..._you."_

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow. He turned back to regard his car.

He honestly didn't see it.

As for Kagome, she only gawked. The car itself, in a sense, encapsulated Sesshomaru's own character. The car was sleek with sharp features, with an animalistic design with it's yellow and golden headlights, and she imagined that the engine underneath the hood would be powerful. Overall the car screamed fast, powerful and dangerous.

Much like it's owner.

"I'll not allow you to ride that infernal thing at this time of night." Sesshomaru said, walking past her to the car. "I'll take you home."

Kagome hadn't even given her consent when she noticed that the youkai had her bike slung over one shoulder and was already depositing it into the car's trunk space.

What else could she do, given her options?

"Okay," Kagome said simply, as she approached the passenger seat. She opened the door and climbed into the deep purple leather interior.

She was staring at the car's insides in awe, just as Sesshomaru opened the driver's side door and slid into the driver's seat.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Kagome said as her escort started the car. The engine practically purred as Sesshomaru eased out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"And what might that be?" Sesshomaru asked as they waited at an intersection. "Where is it you live?" he asked.

"On the corner of Second and Thomas," she answered.

Sesshomaru was astonished. Château Girard was a good eight miles away from where she lived. She'd ridden her bike all that way?

This girl was getting curiouser and curiouser.

"Anyway, my question is," Kagome continued as Sesshomaru drove, interrupting his thoughts. "Just how rich _are_ you?"

Sesshomaru's lips quirked. "That is for me to know." It was practically an order for her not to broach further on the subject.

Kagome frowned. "Fair enough," she said shrugging. "Why are you such a popular escort?" She continued. He looked back at her incredulously.

"I mean..!" Kagome blushed furiously, realizing what she had just asked. "Sorry. What I meant was I _barely_ got to listen in on your date tonight, so I have _no_ idea what kind of strategy you use when you're out with these women. So, just what is it you do?"

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Guess I'm going right to the tough question, aren't I?" She asked.

"On the contrary," Sesshomaru replied, "That is an easy question. What is so difficult is deciding the best way of answering it."

Kagome waited.

Finally he spoke.

"What I do, with my business," Sesshomaru began, "is I play to my client's idea of their fantasy man. My job is to provide them a memorable time with the man of their dreams. Sometimes, though very rarely, I am paid to...spend the night with these women."

Kagome was surprised. Sesshomaru was such a handsome man, albeit with such striking features (although admittedly that was what Kagome found so attractive about him), she was so sure he would have more...booty calls.

She wondered why that was.

"It's not an issue of price," Sesshomaru said, answering her question. "It largely varies on the client themselves. I only spend the night if the client is not only stable, but understands that this is only business. Nothing more."

Kagome stared at him. His eyes took on a soft golden glow, standing out in the evening darkness. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt so disappointed at his last comment. There really was no reason to be, she thought. Then she frowned inwardly. So why did she feel that there was then?

"Which building is it?" Sesshomaru asked, startling her out of her reverie as he pulled onto her street.

"That one right there," she said, pointing to a white apartment complex. She was slightly saddened that already their evening was ending.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he pulled into the building's parking lot. Kagome's sadness was not lost on him, and he was surprised to discover that he felt the same way. Despite the utter disaster the evening had been, he found that the drive to Kagome's apartment had been nothing short of pleasant.

The car pulled into a parking space behind the complex, and Sesshomaru shut the car off.

"Well," Kagome said finally, after a bit of silence, undoing her seatbelt. "Thanks for taking me home..."

"Do not thank me yet," Sesshomaru interrupted her, also undoing his seatbelt. "I shall escort you to your door."

"Oh no," she said, "you don't have to do that..."

"Kagome," he said. Kagome blinked in surprise: this was the first time he was addressing her by her name. He turned to look at her, his golden eyes glowing warmly, his face was set in a serious expression. "I am not doing this because I have to: I am doing this because I _want_ to."

This caused Kagome's heart to pound loudly.


	22. Chapter 22: Tomorrow Then

**TOMORROW THEN**

"Well," Kagome said, turning to the youkai and gave him a smile once they had reached the door to her apartment. Sesshomaru leaned the bike against the wall. "Thanks for letting me tag along. Sorry about your date."

"Hn," Sesshomaru merely said. "Don't be foolish."

Kagome smiled. Of course he'd say that. "I mean it though. You're doing so much for me..."

Sesshomaru regarded her with warm eyes, saying nothing.

"Right," Kagome sighed, brightening. "Thanks for taking me home."

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly, "Thank you for paying for dinner."

She smiled. "You're very welcome, but next time _you're_ picking up the check." She said, laughing.

"Hn," He said in agreement.

They stood there, her in front of her door and him just above the stair; neither one saying a word. It was really very awkward, and both of them felt the air stifling around them, so to speak. Both looking for a reason to stay or to go, neither sure which would be appropriate, nor wanting to discourage and/or offend the other.

"I should-" Kagome started, pointing at her door.

"I must-" Sesshomaru said at the same time as Kagome. Both stopped. Kagome smiled awkwardly. Sesshomaru's mouth quirked.

"Good night," they both said at the same time.

Sesshomaru inclined his head, turned, starting down for the flight of stairs, when he turned and stated, "I shall call you tomorrow to discuss developments in my schedule."

Kagome nodded. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Night!"

She gave him a slight wave, which Sesshomaru hesitantly returned just as she and her bike entered her apartment and she shut the door behind her.


	23. Chapter 23: Irresistible

_**Okay guys please go easy on me with this one. This is my first time writing something like this, and any advice on how I might improve writing instances like this for future chapters is more than welcome. As always, thanks for the messages! Please keep them up!**_

* * *

**IRRESISTIBLE**

Kagome was facing the living room of her apartment, when it suddenly occurred to her that she still had on Sesshomaru's suit jacket.

"Oh!" She cried in realization, "I'd better return it to him!"

She dashed back to the door, jerked it open and was going to yell his name down the stair...

When who should be staring back at her than the youkai himself.

Golden eyes met chocolate brown, as neither said a word for a breadth of a moment.

Kagome blinked. Her brain was momentarily wiped as seeing Sesshomaru at her door had caused her to completely forget what on earth she had wanted to tell him.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, and she murmured quietly, "I was just going to return your jacket-"

She had barely gotten the words out before Sesshomaru sprang for her, slamming the door to her apartment closed with a bang behind him as he took her up into his arms; his face mere inches from hers. Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were shining almost like liquid gold. Her eyes slowly lowered to his perfect mouth: it was set in a thin, purposeful line.

Oh how delicious that mouth looked to her.

Not a word had passed between them before that perfect mouth of his pressed firmly against hers.

Kagome gasped in surprise, her eyes wide. An immediate warmth spread throughout her body as Sesshomaru's lips moved along hers. He wrapped his arms tightly across her back and around her waist possessively; his claws grazing her sides and shoulder blade.

Kagome, not wanting to send the wrong message to her guest, gladly welcomed his advances and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, not wanting to let him go.

Their moving lips soon found a rhythm as their kiss turned into ferocity; sending the lovely warmth that had been spreading underneath her skin to turn scorching hot.

Kagome roughly pushed her business partner against her door, and leaned into his body. Sesshomaru's hand reached up and was in Kagome's hair. Suddenly they were rolling around against the door frame, Sesshomaru pining her, Kagome back on top, and so on. Somehow during the scuffle, Kagome's leg had made it's way up the side of Sesshomaru's and was wrapped tightly around his hip. He made a deep-throated growl as Kagome began to grind against him and she could feel his flesh hardening as it grazed her inner thigh. She let out a moan in protest as his lips ripped away from hers.

"Where's your bedroom?" he growled, panting. His golden eyes were slightly dazed.

Unable to answer, Kagome only pointed past her kitchen. Sesshomaru lifted her again into his arms and carried her to her bedroom...

* * *

Kagome sprang up from her bed. She was drenched in sweat, face flushed and heart racing. She glanced around her dark bedroom. Blue, predawn light was peeking from behind the curtains of her windows. Suddenly her room felt stuffy. She shoved the blankets on top of her aside. She frowned and looked down next to her. The space beside her was empty, and undisturbed. She was alone.

Did I just, Kagome thought as she tried to calm herself down. _Did I just have a sex dream?_ Her breathing began to slow. It had been a long time since she had had one of _those_.

And that one was certainly a doozy, she laughed, who was the guy?

Usually the men in her sex dreams were faceless characters (which was admittedly really creepy and bizarre), and the next day she wouldn't be able to recall them anyway. But this time was different. She _could_ recall a few things about her faceless lover with crystal clarity...

Her stomach did a nosedive, and her smile fell as a flash of a crescent moon and sharp golden eyes filled her head.

_The man in her sex dream had been Sesshomaru!_


	24. Chapter 24: Girl Talk

**GIRL TALK**

"So how'd it go?" Sango asked.

"Oh Sango," Kagome sighed, setting down the coffee pot onto her kitchen counter. "In hindsight, it's hilarious-but my God it was a complete disaster! Sesshomaru must have been mortified!"

"Sesshomaru, huh?" Sango smiled, her eyes gleaming with amusement. "Nice name. Is he cute?"

Kagome scoffed. "He's about as cute as a..." She frowned. For a writer she was certainly drawing a blank whenever it came to describing the challenging youkai. She quickly gave up trying to find an analogy that fitted properly and simply sighed.

"He's so handsome." She finally replied.

"Handsome huh?" Sango's smile grew wider.

"Doesn't your husband have a problem with you being with a client so early in the morning?" Kagome asked, scrambling for another subject to discuss.

"He's out of town on business," Sango answered. "He'll be back in a few weeks. And besides, he knows you're the only one I would bother waking up so early in the morning for."

"Oh that's too bad. Because I've been thinking we should all get together and..."

"Don't think you can wriggle your way out of this one, Higurashi," Sango interrupted, seeing through her friend's rouse. "Something happened. Spill."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. She began to scratch the back of her neck as she looked for the right words. "Well. Ah. Um. Hm."

Sango raised a critical eyebrow, waiting.

"He took me home..." Kagome finally said, thinking back on last night. "And there was this moment when neither of us really knew what to do next. So we just _stood_ there! Awkwardly! It felt like...it was almost as if..."

"You two were on a date?" Sango suggested.

Kagome blushed. She shrugged. "Sort of. Yeah."

"Then what did you do?"

"What do you mean, 'what did I do'?" Kagome asked. "What else _could_ I do? We both said good night, and then..." her voice trailed. "I shut the door in his face."

Sango _tsk-_ed in disapproval. "That's a great way to start your partnership," she said, lifting her coffee to sip, but stopped before the coffee reached her lips. Then her eyes narrowed as she evaluated her friend over the brim of her coffee mug. "But there's something else. Isn't there?" In reply, Kagome blushed again. "What is it?" her friend asked, taking a sip.

"I, uh. I...hmm." Kagome took a deep breath, and said in a rush: _"Ihadasexdreamabouthim."_

Sango sputtered, coffee spilled from her lips. She began to cough, and when the fit had stopped said, "I'm sorry, would you mind repeating that last bit?"

Kagome sighed. "After he left, I showered, threw the dress away, got into my pajamas and went to bed. And last night I had a sex dream about him."

"Oh my God," Sango said, her eyes widening. "What happened?"

Kagome pursed her lips and blushed. "It started as if he had just left, and I realized I still had his jacket. I opened the door to yell to him, and he was already at my door, then he sprang at me."

Sango raised her eyebrows expectantly. "And?"

Kagome flushed bright red, "And he started kissing me and feeling me up and was very responsive..."

"But how did _you_ respond when he began kissing you?" Her friend asked.

"I...I kissed him back." Kagome said. Then she shook her head. "But it's only a dream! It doesn't _mean_ anything..."

"Kagome the fact that you had a sex dream is a miracle in and of itself," Sango said. "You haven't had one since before Hojo, and that was a while ago..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Kagome suddenly ordered, turning away from her friend to her refrigerator.

Sango didn't back down, but began with a different approach. "Kagome. We have to talk about it; talking makes it better. I know what that bitch Kikyo did was inexcusable, but that's no reason to let this keep you from living your life..."

"Don't call my cousin that," Kagome snapped angrily. Sango fell silent. Silence filled the room as Kagome's anger subsided gradually. She shut her eyes and sighed slowly, finally saying, "And besides, that was a long time ago. So just drop it, okay Sango? Please?"

Sango sighed and shook her head. "Yeah. Okay. Sorry."

Kagome brightened, turned back to her friend and asked "Feel like having an omelet?"


	25. Chapter 25: Pick Up

**_Once again thanks for all the reviews guys! They really help encourage me to continue writing! :) Keep them up! So due to popular demand, from here on out I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, one step at a time, so be patient with me. As always, enjoy!_**

* * *

**PICK UP**

Kagome's phone rang. She was still giggly from her and Sango's conversation when she picked up. "Hello?" She asked a little breathlessly.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice rumbled on the other line. The memory of Sesshomaru's husky voice from her dream the night before floated forward from the back of her mind, making Kagome blush furiously. This reaction was not lost on Sango who was observing her friend's behavior like a hawk, her interest clearly piqued and humor shining in her eyes.

"Y-yes?" She asked frowning and turning away from her friend, whose gleeful grin was distracting.

"I have a client that I am meeting with this afternoon," his deep baritone rumbled from the receiver. "This will be taking place at two o'clock."

It was obviously an invitation.

"I'm free all day today," Kagome replied. "Where are you taking her?"

"A carnival on the pier," Sesshomaru responded in a weary tone.

He's not very excited about this, Kagome thought, and voiced her concern.

"You're not very excited about this," She said. Sesshomaru murmured an affirmative. Kagome waited expectantly.

Sesshomaru momentarily hesitated voicing why he wasn't "excited about this". But he dismissed that feeling almost immediately: he had an obligation to tell Kagome why he felt the way he did. Because she was paying him to inspire her with ideas.

That was what he was telling himself anyway.

Because he certainly could _not_ be feeling anything more than camaraderie when it came to Kagome. He wouldn't allow himself to.

"This client is in her mid-thirties," he explained "she has issues with letting go of her youth, and so she wants a date setting that can rekindle her feelings of adolescence."

Kagome nodded. "And what's better than a carnival on the pier to take her back to the days of her youth," she said.

"Correct."

"Ok. So do I meet you there...?"

"No," Sesshomaru said, surprising her. "You would undoubtedly be incredibly late if you used that contraption of yours."

"Undoubtedly," Kagome agreed, a smile curling her lips. Unaware of her body's actions, Kagome swayed her hips as one would to a song playing on the radio; her left hand reaching up to twirl a strand of her hair around her forefinger.

Sango watched as her friend began to sway side to side. Sango raised an eyebrow questioningly as she resisted the strong urge to pick up the phone in the other room to hear the other side of this conversation.

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded. "I am on my way to your apartment to pick you up."

Kagome was shocked. "Wait. Right _now_? But it's not even _close_ to two!"

"Kagome it's already twelve-thirty," Sango said. Her friend whipped around to face her and Sango pointed to the clock hanging on the wall.

"The pier we are going to is an hour away," Sesshomaru explained.

"Shit!" Kagome said, where had the time _gone_? "How far are you?"

"Fifteen minutes," Sesshomaru said.

"AND YOU'RE CALLING ME _NOW_?!" Kagome practically screamed into Sesshomaru's ear, before she hung up on him.

Sesshomaru frowned; that could have gone better.

Kagome slammed her phone back down onto its cradle and glanced around her apartment, she honestly didn't know what needed to be addressed first: her messy kitchen, the front room's dire semblance, or her own appearance, all of which weren't very impressive to look upon.

"FUCK!" Kagome cried, she felt as though she were turning around in circles. "I don't even know which to fix first!"

"Kagome," Sango said, forcing her friend to remain calm. "Go and get dressed, I'll take care of the apartment."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Sango, ever the voice of reason, said, "Now go get ready! He'll be here any minute, crazy!"

"Sango you're the most amazing friend in the entire world!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, now go."

Kagome didn't need to be told twice; she retreated quickly back to her bedroom, leaving Sango to mull over the recent developments.

Sango waited until she was sure her friend was in her bedroom. She only turned to survey the work she had ahead of her when she heard Kagome's shower turn on.

"Interesting," Sango muttered thoughtfully.

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned as he tossed his phone down onto the passenger seat of his car and continued at his current pace.

He began to think back on Kagome's reaction to the news of his arrival; he wondered if she hadn't overreacted just a tad. She is definitely a strange one, he mused. Of course he had known his fair share of unusual females in the forms of full-blooded youkai, back when there were still full-blooded youkai roaming around the earth. But human females were the strangest thing of all, and he suspected that Kagome was the ruler of the strange human women.

He vaguely wondered if the strangeness that came with human women were a genetic trait or one that was simply acquired. If the former, he thought, than it wouldn't be long before his Rin began to act erratically. That thought caused Sesshomaru's fingers to clench the steering wheel, his heart to squeeze and involuntarily press his foot further down onto the gas, making the car speed up far past the speed limit.

Disregarding his unlawful driving, as he swerved between cars and in and out of lanes, Sesshomaru contemplated what he would do about Rin. Humans grew up so incredibly fast, at an almost impossible rate. That, or youkai simply aged terribly slow. Either way, he knew that although Rin was only a child of eight now, it would not be long before she would be a young woman of eighteen and he did not know how to feel about that.

He had to face facts that his Rin was growing up. And she would become just like every human woman he came into contact with: absolutely insane.

There was only one thing to do.

He would simply not allow it to happen. He would fight fang and claw to ensure the sanity of not only himself, but of his poor adoptive daughter who he would not hold accountable at all for her future unstable actions.

* * *

Before he was even aware of it, Sesshomaru was parked in the back of Kagome's apartment complex. His mind was still wrapped around his growing problem of Rin growing up as he got out of his car, headed up the stairs of the building to number six where Kagome lived.

He knocked lightly yet purposefully on the door's surface. A smell caught his attention first. He looked down. A fat beige cat with dark brown markings sat beside where Sesshomaru stood, his attention also focused on the door. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you also live here?" Sesshomaru asked his companion.

The cat mewed loudly in an affirmative.

Suddenly the door opened, and Sesshomaru was taken aback to see not chocolate brown eyes from beneath messy dark bangs greeting him, but hazel eyes underneath tidy bangs and a face that was very serious instead of the easy pleasantness that usually graced Kagome's features.

" 'The Honorable Lord', I presume?" the woman who answered the door asked in a somewhat mocking manner.

"The best friend," Sesshomaru said referring to her. It wasn't a question.

"Come on in," She said turning around and walking ahead of him into the apartment.

The cat walked in ahead of both of them, getting a running start before he leaped onto the kitchen counter where he began to meow for his food.

"Hey Buyo," the woman said smiling in greeting.

Sesshomaru entered the apartment, closing the door softly behind him. He turned to survey where Kagome lived.

The walls were painted white, and there were barely any photographs hanging from the wall. All the furniture was black and leather; overall the apartment had a black and white color scheme. Sesshomaru frowned. This didn't suit Kagome's bubbly and colorful nature; he had expected much more of a mixed color palate.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome's voice said with bubbly cheerfulness, drawing Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. He turned away from his view of the front room to survey his business partner.

Kagome came out from a hallway beside the kitchen. She wore her hair tied back into a curly ponytail, a dark blue tank top and light turquoise shorts that reached just slightly past her thighs. Her aura emanated a shimmering pink that glowed softly around her.

Sesshomaru was taken with her legs. Last night the dress Kagome wore to the restaurant had not gone an inch below her knees, and Sesshomaru was not aware of how spectacular her legs looked. They were lean and strong, no doubt from biking everywhere so much, he mused. He forced his gaze back upward, but as slow as possible so he could take in every inch of her. He memorized the curvature of her hips, the soft line of her waist, her breasts...

Sesshomaru blinked quickly. He mentally reprimanded himself. Kagome was his business partner! It would not help matters if he began to think this way. He forced himself to behave as he met Kagome's gaze.

"Sorry about freaking out earlier," Kagome apologized, "I overreacted and that wasn't fair of me to do. Right! Introductions." She quickly turned to the woman who was seated at the kitchen counter, petting the feline- "Buyo", he recalled her saying- who purred happily as he ate.

"Sesshomaru this is Sango, my best friend and editor," Kagome said, as Sango waved. "And Sango this is Sesshomaru, my inspiration."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by her choice of words. Her inspiration? Did she really think of him as such? An odd feeling of warmth spread from his belly. 'Her inspiration.' He liked the sound of that.

"Charmed," Sango said, humor playing in her eyes.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said simply, ignoring the glittering of her eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Almost," Kagome answered. "I just need one last thing and then we can go. Sorry about making you wait," she apologized.

There was a guilty expression on her face, and the way that her eyebrows were turned upwards, the small crinkle of her nose that made her look...positively adorable. Sesshomaru forced himself to shrug in reply. Kagome smiled and went back to her bedroom.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by his feelings of this woman. Her expression had made him feel even worse about his earlier behavior, since it was apparent she hadn't noticed his ogling.

But Sango had.

She had found it almost impossibly hard to keep from bursting into delighted laughter as she watched the youkai linger over her friend's legs. If only he'd seen her high school uniform, Sango thought to herself with a smile. Knowing Kagome, she knew the youkai and her would be alone for a few more minutes as Kagome would be preparing a bag to take with her that would have all sorts of things in case a different manner of things were to occur.

She decided to have some fun with the demon.

"I don't know if Kagome told you," Sango said, making easy conversation, "but we were friends in high school."

Sesshomaru frowned. "I wasn't aware. She told me you were friends in college."

"We knew each other in high school, but we became close in college," Sango explained.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded.

Sango whispered, knowing the youkai had amazing hearing and would understand that this was meant for his ears only. "And if you liked the way Kagome looked in those shorts, you should have seen her in our school's uniform."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and his mask of indifference slipped as a flash of shock and the shame at being caught came over his face.

Sango chuckled, shaking her head. "Don't worry, she didn't notice. Kagome never notices when guys like her; she always thinks that everyone overlooks her, when that's just not true."

She looked up at her companion's face. He watched her expectantly, his golden gaze intense on hers and a serious expression on his face. "They practically trip over themselves to get her attention," she murmured.

Sesshomaru turned thoughtfully away, letting this information sink in.

"I was the one who even pointed out that her old boyfriend was even interested in her," Sango continued.

This took Sesshomaru by surprise. "She had been courted before?" He asked, turning back to her.

Sango nodded. "From our junior year of high school to sophomore year of college," she said. "His name's Hojo." She made sure that this next bit wouldn't get past the youkai, though she was sure he was keeping track of the conversation just fine. "She won't get over him."

Sesshomaru pondered over this. _Won't? _

"She claims she can't, but I know she's really holding on because the break-up hurt so much." Sango said. "That's why she hasn't dated anyone since."

"Hn," Sesshomaru murmured, turning away, as he was not sure how to feel about this new found information.

"I think you'll be the one who can change all that," she whispered again. Sesshomaru turned back to look at her. A smile curved her lips, and her eyes shone with humor and a hope of some kind.

He turned away again. Had Kagome's best friend just given him her permission to court her best friend? He frowned thoughtfully.

"You're a youkai aren't you?" Sango asked.

"Inu-youkai," he muttered absentmindedly, still mulling over what Sango had just said.

"Inu-youkai, huh? Well good to know I'd have a challenge on my hands."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed, and he turned back to Sango. Her eyes held a ferocity and her face was contorted in hostility. "I come from a long line of expert demon slayers. Although it's out-lawed to hunt youkai, don't think I won't kill you in a minute if you hurt my best friend. And don't assume I don't know how."

Sesshomaru's expression was blank. It had certainly been a long while, a few centuries in fact, since anyone, youkai or human, had blatantly threatened his life to his face. Surely this Sango wasn't as able-bodied in battle as she so unashamedly claimed she was? Sesshomaru decided he'd rather not take the chance to find out. So as an answer, he gave a curt nod in acknowledgment of her threat and filed it away for the future as a reminder to tread carefully.

And like a light switch, the friendly editor replaced this hostile demon slayer. "Good. I think you guys are going to make it, Sesshomaru, and that we're going to get along just fine."

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Kagome said, sprinting into the room. "Ready?"

Sesshomaru nodded as Kagome led the way out of the apartment, "See you later, Sango!"

"Have fun you two!" Sango called out, keeping eye contact with the Inu-youkai. "Take care of her, Sesshomaru." She murmured.

He would have to, less he would face the wrath of Sango. But in reply, Sesshomaru simply said "Hn" as the door shut behind them.


	26. Chapter 26: Touch

_**So this chapter has been bugging me for too too long, so I've given up! I'm just gonna have to let it go, and move on. Once again, thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**TOUCH**

Kagome could hear the screams coming from the roller coaster long before Sesshomaru pulled into the parking space. A giant smile had been spreading across her face ever since she saw the red and white flags of the carnival flying overhead. She glanced out the driver's windshield, her eyes shining brightly at the prospect of winning a few carnival games, earning a few toys, walking along the pier, watching the sunset...

An image of her and Sesshomaru walking down the pier hand in hand flashed in her mind. Kagome's head thrust backward as if struck, the image had come as a surprise. Kagome shook the image out of her head; this day wasn't about _her_, it was all about Sesshomaru's client, Akane Fujimoto: a female mid-thirties business exec who yearned for a teenage romance.

It wasn't a day of play, but one of work.

Kagome glanced back at her host. He was scowling out at the families that were eagerly gathering toward the carnival. He must not like this kind of crowd, Kagome thought, undoing her seatbelt.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Sesshomaru was thinking the exact opposite. He thought of all the fun Rin would have if she were here now. He felt immense guilt at the prospect of spending such a perfect day at the carnival with a client, when he'd much rather spend it with Rin instead.

A pleasant image flashed through his mind of Rin grinning from ear-to-ear as she walked beside him on the pier in the sunshine, the water of the sea sparkling in the distance. He was content as well, holding a giant stuffed animal that he would have won for his daughter. Then the angle shifted, and there was Kagome. She was walking with him and Rin, in a formation that had Rin between him and Kagome. They all looked happy and walked hand-in-hand, much like the families coming here today.

Rin would love Kagome, he thought absentmindedly. There was no doubt in his mind that she'd make an excellent mother to his daughter.

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise, and frowned. Kagome meeting Rin was not an option. He would not subject his daughter to meeting a woman who would most likely not remain in her life for long. After all, this was only business.

Wasn't it?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. He blinked and turned toward her, she was looking at him expectantly, a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

He gave a slow nod. "It's almost two, don't you think we'd better get going?" She asked.

"Hn," he responded. He reached around behind his seat, and pulled out a red baseball cap from his seat's back pocket and fashioned it on his head.

Kagome made a sputtering noise to keep from laughing. Seeing Sesshomaru in something _so...ordinary_ as a baseball cap was so weird! It just wasn't something that immediately sprung to mind when she thought of Sesshomaru.

"That's what you're going with?" she asked, stifling a smile. He frowned irritably. "It was requested of me," he clarified, glowering, obviously miserable. Kagome giggled. "I didn't own one. I had to go out and purchase it," he said, readjusting the hat so it fit better on his head. Kagome laughed hysterically, making Sesshomaru's lips quirk in a smile. The sound was pleasant to his ears.

"Come here," Kagome said, gesturing him to move closer. He furrowed his brow, but hesitantly complied as he leaned closer to her. She lifted her hand and pulled the hat off his head. She then reached around to the back of her head where her ponytail was tied and began to untie the hairband, her brow furrowing in concentration as she worked with the tie, and when she had succeeded, she pulled the band from her hair, closing her eyes as she did so. Finally her hair escaped the band, cascading down her shoulders and back in waves.

It was probably one of the most erotic things that Sesshomaru had ever seen a woman do. Though this was strange: for he had seen hundreds of girls do the exact same mundane task dozens of times, yet not one of them had the grace and care that Kagome exhibited when it came to performing such a task.

He felt dazed watching her.

"Turn around," she commanded. Not wanting to disappoint her, and still in a hypnotic daze, Sesshomaru turned his back to her.

He felt her small fingers work through his hair, gently gathering the strands together and wrapping her hand around the midsection of his hair. Though Sesshomaru was unaware of what it was that she was trying to accomplish, he could care less as he was lost in a flurry of sensations. Kagome's scent wafted and swirled around him; he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, committing her pleasing scent to memory. Her fingers brushed through his hair, and her dull nails scrapped gently against the tips of his pointed ears that sent the back of his head to ignite as sparks of delight spread throughout his scalp. His abdomen felt strange, and momentarily confused him. It may have been his imagination, but it felt as though there were flutterings in his abdomen and his insides were set aflame. It was almost as if...

"Um, Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered, her voice injecting into his musings. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened, and widened. He was looking right up into Kagome's bright red face as well as the ceiling of his car. He slowly blinked again in bewilderment, wondering how he had ended up in her lap. "You're all done now," she said, clearly embarrassed and at a loss at how to address the elephant in the car.

He said nothing as he began to sit up, and was surprised to find that his hair, instead of spread out in a pool on Kagome's thighs was fashioned into a ponytail held together by Kagome's hairband. He became solemn with that thought: she had sacrificed her hairband for his sake. He was also surprised to find, that he had made his way over to her side of the car.

He sat back into the driver's seat and cleared his throat as Kagome bristled self-consciously. It was apparent that Sesshomaru had unconsciously been leaning his head backward to make it easier for Kagome to continue to do whatever it was she was doing, now it was clear she was only fixing his hair.

He felt a tinge of embarrassment at his reaction to this display.

"Um," Kagome said, with uncertainty. Should she bring it up?

"Forgive me," Sesshomaru said, clearing his throat again. Kagome glanced over at him: his face was set in it's usual indifferent state, but not knowing why exactly, Kagome looked over at his pointed ears. She silently gasped. She was surprised to see that the tips of his ears looked like they had been dipped in a bright red.

Kagome suddenly smiled in realization. Awww! He's embarrassed too! She giggled inwardly.

"I don't know what came over me," He said. He turned over to her, and was taken aback to be greeted by the suddenly cheerful Kagome instead of the flushed Kagome who had occupied that space mere moments ago. He raised an elegant eyebrow, questioningly.

"Oh it's fine!" Kagome said cheerfully. She felt giddy; she suddenly felt very daring. And before she could talk herself out of it, Kagome reached out her hand toward Sesshomaru's ear, touched the tip with her fingers and gave them a soft, affectionate pinch. She wanted to burst into laughter when shock suddenly filled Sesshomaru's indifferent countenance. She held her fingers there a few moments longer, giving him the biggest smile she had. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed!

"Come on," She said, releasing his ear before pulling her hand away, "let's go get you that girl!" And with that, she opened the passenger door and stepped outside.

Sesshomaru sat in the car for a few brief moments longer, staring at her incredulously. While he did so, he was completely unaware that he was rubbing the tip of his ear that she'd pinched with his claws as he noted the sudden, unexpected pleasure he felt from her touch.

"Hn," he muttered thoughtfully as he followed suit and exited out of his car.


End file.
